Gohan's Fury Unleashed
by Ars21689
Summary: Freeza comes back. Rated PG for some violence
1.

Gohan's Fury Unleashed  
  
It was a normal average day on planet Earth. Vegeta was training as usual, Goten and Trunks were also traing, only they were training in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. "Take this Goten, Trunks yelled." Trunks powered into Super Saiyan and powered a Final Flash Attack. He stuck out one hand, and a small blue beam began to form. Then, in the blink of an eye, the blue energy ball grew huge. Trunks threw the ball at Goten, who powered into Super Saiyan, and used a Kamehameha to block the blast. When the blasts hit, it sent Goten and Trunks flying. A mushroom cloud flew into the air, and when the smoke cleared, there was a crater fifty feet deep. "Lets give it a rest, Goten shouted."  
  
Meanwhile, In the Capsule Corp. Gravity Modifier Room, Vegeta was training at 800x normal gravity. He was training with the energy reflecter system. "Darn" Vegeta shouted. He had been hit square in the face by a blast. He cursed it off and he powered his Gatling Gun Attack and destroyed all of the reflectors. I am getting stronger, but I am still not as powerful as Kakarot, Vegeta Thought. He started to throw punches and kicks, and then started his speed drills. I will Surpass you Kakarot!!! Vegeta thought. Then, he focussed all of his attention on his training.  
  
At Yell University, Gohan was just finishing his 4000 word essay on Obscure Modern Poets. When Gohan cleaned up his things, he started to leave the library. Before he got to the door, Akien, a bully, burst through the door. Akien had been bullying Gohan around, and it had been hard for Gohan not to go Super Saiyan 2 and kick Akien around. Gohan had started to develop a short temper ever since his father had flown off with the dragon of earth. "Hey whimp, Akien said to Gohan." "Yeah, Gohan jeered back." "How about we settle our little fude right now, Akien said" "OK, but not here, Gohan said." "No problem, in fact, we can go to my sparing room and fight. I here your a black belt, Akien said." "Yeah I am, and lets go to your sparing room so we can get this over with, Gohan said." "Fine with me, Akien said."  
  
Ten minuets later, they were in Akien's sparing room. Gohan increased his decreased power level from 10 to 100. That would be all he needed. Akien started to "power up" if thats what you want to call it. He powered from 10 to 15. Gohan and Akien said nothing, barely bowed their heads at each of them. Then, Gohan disappered from the eyes of Akien, and reappered behind Akien. WHOOPMH! Went the air from Akien as Gohan slammed his fist into Akien's back and then had punched him in the gut. "WoW, Akien said". Then he slipped into uncousisness.  
  
  
Later that same day, Vegeta went to collect Trunks from The Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. When Vegeta opened the doors to the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, he felt a huge ki (power level). He expected it to be Goten, for he was the son of Kakarote. But then his son walked out in super saiyan two. It was an amazing sight. Trunks powered down to regular saiyan and took off for home. Then, Goten walked out smileing. "What are you smileing at, Vegeta demanded?" "You think Trunks was strong, wait till you see what I can do, Goten said." Then he powered into super saiyan 3. It was an amazing sight. More amazing than Trunks in Super Saiyan 2. First his hair grew to the ground, still black. But as Goten powered up, his har began to turned gold. Just gold streeks at first. But then, Goten let it out. "AAAHHHHHHHHH, Goten screamed." The transformation was complete. "DARN YOU, Vegeta screamed, First I am surpassed by Kakarot, than his oldest son, even though I am two super saiyan levels above him, now, I have been surpassed by an eight year old boy." He boosted to super saiyan 2 and took off for home.  
  
A few hundred light years away from earth, a threat appeared. A threat to the entire galaxy. Supposedly, Vegeta had destroyed all of Frieza's henchmen when he was searching for Goku in space. However, he missed a planet. Planet Freiza # 999. Freiza's strongest henchmen were posted there. When they learned of Freiza's and King Cold's death, they were not pleased. But when they learned of Cooler's death, they were furious. They searched hundreds of planets for dragonballs. They finally arrived on the planet Yardrat, the place where Goku learned his instant transmission technique. Frieza's henchmen took care of the people of Yardrat, but had a little trouble with the Yardrats instant transmission. But after a few days, Yardrat fell. The dragonballs were taken to Frieaza planet # 999. The dragon was called, and said it would grant four wishes. Perfect for what they needed. First they wished all of Freiza's henchmen that had been killed, back to that planet. Hundreds of thousands of races filled the planet. Then, they wished King Cold back. Then, Cooler. And last they wished back Freiza. There was silence at first, but then, a thunderous applause. Freiza said three words. "To planet earth"  
  
To Be Continued.......  



	2. 

Gohan's Fury Unleashed Part 2  
  
When Freiza's ship was just a few light years away from earth, Gohan sensed the three huge power levels. He couldn't tell who two were. But he could guess. Because he knew who the strongest one was. He could tell because he could fill the darkness in the power level. Freiza. And the other two could only be Cooler and King Cold.   
  
Gohan focused more, and he felt hundreds of thousands of power levels surging from 5000-100,000. He had a bad feeling. Freiza's power level was 100x what it was when he came to earth as a robot. It was around 500,000,000. Gohan's was 1,000,000 when powered up. 2,000,000 fully powered. 15,000,000 when a super saiyan. 50,000,000 when maximum super saiyan. When super saiyan 2, he was 250,000,000. When fully powered he was 400,000,000. Vegeta was 350,000,000 at super saiyan four. Goten was 225,000,000 when super saiyan three. Trunks was 215,000,000 when super saiyan two. Piccoloo was 200,000,000 when fully powered. Krillian was 50,000,000 when powered. Tien was 75,000,000 when powered. Yamcha was 40,000,000. Chow Zu was 10,000,000. Not a bad arsenel. But the question was, would they be willing to fight?  
  
Gohan called a meeting at Master Roshis' house. Every one was there, so he told them what he had descovered. Vegeta, of course, told every one not to worry that he would take care of Frieza. But Trunks said he wouldn't alow it. Every one agreed, except for Tein. Well, Tien would fight, but Tien said, as Chow zu's body gaurd, he couldn't alow Chow Zu to fight. Chow Zu agreed, but reluctently. Gohan decided that Freiza's ship would arrive in one month. One month to train. Each would train in a pair in the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. Tien and Piccoloo would train first, then Gohan and Goten. Then Krillian and Yamcha. And last Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
When Tien and Piccoloo entered the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, Piccoloo took off his cloak, stepped out into the whiteness of the room, and gave Tien a challenging look. Tien demeterialized in front of Piccoloo, and punched him square in the face. Piccoloo returned the punch to the stomache. Tein fell back, winded. But then he diseappered and reappered behind Piccoloo. He formed a blue energy ball and fired it at Piccoloo. It hit Piccoloo square in the back and sent him flying. It went on like this all week, although to Piccoloo and Tien it felt like seven years.   
  
When Piccoloo and Tien exited the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, Tien's power level was 150,000,000 and Piccoloo was 300,000,000. Then Gohan and Goten walked into the chamber. Gohan powered into super saiyan 2 and his brother powered into super saiyan 3. "All right, I am going to hit you with every thing I have got. You have good offensive strategies, but your defensive needs work. So you assume defensive stance and get prepared, Gohan shouted." "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH, Gohan screamed." He powered up to the brink of his power and attacked. Gohan threw lightening fast punches and kicks. He hit Goten square in the face with a kick, then disappeared and reappered behind Goten. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!! Gohan screamed. It hit Goten in the spine and snapped it. He was paralyzed. "Help me, Goten breathed." Gohan flew into the small room and got a sensue bean. He took it to Goten and made him swallow it. Gohan heard Goten's spine snap back into place. "Better, Gohan asked?" "Yeah" "Thats enough for now, Gohan said." "No, Goten said, I am fine, and we dont have much time." "OK, Gohan said."  
  
Gohan exited the chamber at the age of thirty, and Goten at the age of fifteen. Gohan's power level was at 600,000,000 and he had achieved super saiyan three. Goten's power level was 350,000,000. Krillian and Yamcha entered the chamber and fell to the floor when they stepped out onto the white part. It took all their might to lift themselves and pull them back to the room. "Well, I guess the gravity really is 10x regular, Yamcha said." "Yeah, Krillian said" So then they went back out to train, prepared for the gravity.   
  
When Krillian and Yamcha exited the chamber, Krillian had a power level of 100,000,000 and Yamcha had a power level of 150,000,000. When Vegeta and Trunks entered the chamber, Vegeta told Trunks to go get used the gravity. Five minuets later, Vegeta came out and charged into super saiyan 4. Trunks powered into super saiyan 2. Vegeta disappeared and then reappered in front of Trunks. Suprisingly, Trunks blocked Vegeta's punch and kicked him in the gut. A few months later, Vegeta was trying to get Trunks to go super saiyan 3. "Freiza will kill me Trunks, he will kill your mother, he will kill Gohan, he will kill Goten, he will kill YOU Trunks. Everything you hold sacred, he will destroy, Vegeta said." "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Trunks serged with power. A hidden power, like Gohan's. It started to happen. Trunks' hair grew to the ground. It got spikier and golder. "Excellent, Vegeta said." Vegeta felt the pride flow through him. He had never been so proud.  
  
When Vegeta and Trunks exited the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber, Vegeta's power level soured to 600,000,000. He was finally as powerful as the off spring of Kakarot. Yet it was not enough. He MUST be more powerful than anyone on earth. It was very likley this would happen, considering Gohan rarley trains unless for a mission. Trunks' power level was 350,000,000 the same as Goten's. "Well Vegeta, Gohan, I guess beating Freiza is up to you, Krillian said." "Maybe Krillian, but I sense something in Goten and Trunks, Gohan said." "Even if there is something "in" Goten and Trunks, I will take care of Frieza my self, Vegeta said." "If you say so, Gohan said."   
  
The next day at 2:00 P.M., all of earth's special forces were standing in the field where Frieza's ship would land in an hour. "Is everyone ready, Gohan asked?" Everyone murmered yes. Then Frieza's ship swooped down out of the clouds. When it landed, it sent dust flying everywhere. When the dust cleared, we saw the door open and fifty henchmen walk out. Followed by King Cold, Cooler, and the last person to step out of the door was Frieza. Followed by thousands of henchmen. "Did you miss me, Frieza asked in an icy cold voice."  
  
"As a matter of fact, I didn't, Gohan answered." "Ah, you hurt my feelings, Frieza said." "Oh, I'm NOT sorry, Gohan spat." "I have come to take over the earth, not to destroy it. The human race will be my slaves. With six billion slaves, added on to the millions of my foot soldiers, I will take over the universe. Hahaha hahhaha hahaha hahaaaaa, Frieza screamed." "We'll never let you take earth, Trunks screamed." "Oh, and what will you do to try to stop me, Frieza said." "Can we get on with this, Cooler asked?" "Yes, this is beging to bore me talking, Frieza said." With this he began to power up. His father and brother began doing the same. "Get ready, Gohan screamed." "Men, spread out and take over every city on this planet, Frieza shouted to his foot soldiers." They started to move out, but Tien, Yamcha, and Krillian stood in their way. "Move it, a foot shoulder shouted." "No, they all shouted." "Lets see, scouter says; 500, 550, and 450, another foot shoulder said." Tien attacked first, taking down a foot soldier. Krillian and Yamcha followed. Vegeta disappeared and reappered behind Frieza and punched him in the back. "You dirty little saiyan, Frieza screamed and attacked." Gohan attacked Cooler, and Goten and Trunks fused to form Gotenks. They powered into super saiyan 3 and attacked King Cold. Piccoloo attacked Zarbon. Meanwhile, Dordoria flew off to cause chaos.   
  
Cooler cursed. This man was stronger than he was. I am one of three strongest fighters in the galaxy, me, my father King Cold, and my brother Frieza. I can not afford to lose to a half-saiyan, half-human, Cooler thought. WHOOMPHH. While Cooler had been thinking, Gohan had punched him in the gut and had kicked him upside the head. "Darn youuu, Cooler screamed." He powered a deathball and through it at Gohan. Gohan caught it with one hand and through it into space. "Impossible, Cooler screamed, no saiyan had that kind of power." "Well I DO, Gohan screamed as he powered a blast. "KAMEHAAMEHAA!!!!!!!!, Gohan screamed." It hit Cooler dead on and took off and arm. Gohan imeadieatly used a technique he had never used before. He put two fingers on his head and appeared behind Cooler. Boom! Gohan shot a one handed blast through Cooler. "Ugh,Ugh, Defeated by a saiyan, Imspossible, Cooler gasped." Gohan raised one hand and powered a Masenko. Gohan shot the beam and disentergrated Cooler's body.  
  
"Kamakazie Ghost Attack, Gotenks screamed." He shot three blasts at King Cold. Two hit, but he dodged the other one. "Well, your strong, for a mere child, King Cold boasted." Gotenks powered a Kameha-Flash Attack. He shot it at King Cold and it blew his tail off. "Darn you, you punk, King Cold spat." Gotenks powered another blast. "KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!, Gotenks screamed." The blast hit and King Cold lost one of his legs. "How did you do this, King Cold demanded." Gotenks said nothing. He powered a Final Flash and destroyed King Cold.  
  
Vegeta was haveing trouble touching Frieza. Vegeta was stronger, at the time anyway, but Freiza was faster. Then, Freiza shot a beam out of his finger. Vegeta tried to dodge, but the beam entered through his arm. He stared at his arm in horror, then look at Freiza. "You ---, Vegeta began." But he was cut short by a Deathball thrown by Freiza. It hit dead on and blew off one of Vegeta's arm, and injured the other one so bad that he couldn't use it. "It is time for you to die Vegeta, Frieza said quietly." He then shot another beam at him and it entered through his chest, penetrated his heart, and exited through the other side. "Ugh no, I am more powerful than you, Vegeta gasped." Then he died.  
  
VEGETA!!!, Gohan screamed." Gotenks looked and saw his "half" father dead. Right before Gotenks could cut loose, the thirty minuets was up on their fusion and they parted. But Trunks let loose. "NNNOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!, Trunks screamed." He powered to the brink, but he couldn't pass the barrier between super saiyan 3 and 4. However, he did get as strong as 400,000,000. He tried to attack Frieza, but Gohan appeared in front of him. Gohan reared a fist and knocked Trunks out for his own good. He then turned and faced Frieza. "You'll pay for what you have done, Gohan said." Then he powered and attacked. But Freiza disappeared and reappered behind Goten. Goten powered into super saiyan, but he didn't have a chance. "BOO!, Frieza said." He powered a beam and shot it through Goten. Goten fell, looked at Gohan, and said, "Kill him Gohan, just kill him." "NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!, Gohan screamed as he powered up. He kept powering and powering. He reached his peak of 600,000,000. But he kept going. 650,000,000, 700,000,000, 750,000,000, until his body couldn't take it anymore. His hair grew spikier, shortened, and turned jet black. He had truned super saiyan 4. His power stopped growing at 850,000,000. He looked at Frieza and said, "Now its your turn to fell the pain that you have inflicted on this universe. You might have been the strongest person in this universe Frieza, but no more." Then, he powered up more to 855,000,000. Then he took off towards Frieza.  
  
To Be Continued...  



	3. 

Gohan's Fury Unleashed Part 3  
  
Continued from last part: Gohan was now Super Saiyan 4. He turned an took off towards Frieza.  
  
  
Gohan charged Freiza head on and threw lightening fast kicks and punches. Freiza dodged mostly, but Gohan did land a few kicks and punches. Gohan landed a kick, pushed off of Freiza, and powered a Masenko. "MA-SE-NKO!!!!, Gohan screamed as he threw the icy blue beam at Freiza. Freiza countered with a deathball. When the two enegry balls hit, there was a huge explosion. It knocked everyone else to the ground. But when the smoke cleared, Gohan and Freiza still stood strong.  
  
Meanwhile, Dodoria was attacking North City. "Hahahaha, he cackled as he threw an energy blast at a hospital. "Stop right there, a Sergant said." Dodoria turned to see the King of the world's Grand Army. "On three men, attack, the sargent said." "One, two, three, the sargent yelled." "Attack, a foot soldier screamed." Tititititititit; Machine guns fired. Cruise missles were fired; tsseewww. Every peice of explosive and every bullet was fired. When the smoke cleared, Dodoria stood there, not a scratch on him. He said nothing, just opened his mouth and shot a eraser cannon attack at the army. BLEW-BOOM. The entire army went up in smoke. Again smoke cleared, but this time, the royal army lie dead.  
  
"Special Beam Cannon, Piccoloo screamed at Zarbon." The twisted energy beam struck Zarbon in the arm. "Darn you, Zarbon screamed." "H-Fire blast, Zarbon screamed." Piccoloo dodged the blast and it took out fifty of Zarbon's own foot soldiers. "Well, they were no major loss, Zarbon started to say, but was cut short by Piccoloo." Picoloo had shot another special beam cannon and it had entered Zarbon through the back and exited him through the chest at an angle. "No No, it can't be ugh." Zarbon fell to the ground dead.  
  
Meanwhile, Krillian, Tien, and Yamcha had been taking care of the Freiza's foot soldiers. But now things were getting out of hand. The foot soldiers were getting more organized. Yamcha, Krillian and Tien wer 50x stronger then the foot soldiers, but the foot sodiers out numbered them a million to one. "Guys, on three, Tien screamed." One, two, three. "KAMEHAMEHA, they all three yelled." BOOM! The blasts hit and killed half of the remaining foot soldiers. There was still about a thousand foot slodiers left, but they were all taken down in an instant. Slish; Slash. Trunks appeared in the middle of all of the soldiers. Then all the soldiers fell to the ground in peices. "Thanks Trunks, Tien said." "No problem, Trunks replied"   
  
"KAMEHAMEHA, Gohan screamed." The blue energy beam flew at Frieza. Freiza countered with an energy disk that sliced the Kamehameha in half. One part of the blast hit the ground, and the other part flew towards the others. "MOVE!!!, Gohan screamed at Tien, Krillian, Yamcha, and Trunks." They all took off, except Trunks. The Kamehameha hit and Trunks held his hand out and caught the blast. It dug a deep hole in the earth, but the beam didn't explode. Trunks walked out of the crater, and threw the blast at Frieza. Freiza started to power a blast, but the blast hit. When the smoke cleared, Frieza was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"AHHHHHH, Trunks screamed." Even though he had killed Freiza, or so he thought, he was enraged at the sight of his father's body annd his best friend's body. His hair shortened, became spikier, and turned jet black. Trunks had finally turned super saiyan 4. "All right Trunks, Gohan said." Trunks' power level had risen from 400,000,000 to 800,000,000. Trunks powered down, then powered up again just to make sure he still was able to. Trunks powered down again, and he, Gohan, and the others turned and headed for home. But when they turned, Freiza stood there, tail and arm gone.  
  
"You thought you had destroyed me did you, Freiza asked? "Damn yoouuu, Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs. He powered a huge Final Flash. It was so powerful that it would destroy the earth if it missed Freiza. Gohan appeared in front of the blast. "KAMEHAMEHA, Gohan screamed as he powered the blast. He swung the kamehameha at the final flash. The two collided and exploded. The impact of the explosion sent Trunks, Tien, Krillian, and Yamcha flying. When the smoke cleared, Gohan stood leering at Freiza. He powered up, and flew at Freiza.   



End file.
